Rainy Tuesdays
by Lola-2011
Summary: Erin and David spend the morning away from Quantico.


Rainy Tuesdays

The examination room was different than David imagined it to be. No sterile white walls, no charts of the female anatomy staring back at him. Just pastel colors, high back floral patterned waiting chairs and a spread of savvy women's magazines.

"Are you alright, David?" she asked from her position on the examination table. He had been quiet and reserved since they were led from the lobby back to the room. He hadn't even cracked a smart ass joke.

"Yeah." he looked over at her. "Fine. I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"Its my first time...you know...at the gynecologist."

"Really?" she feigned shock. "I thought you were a seasoned pro."

"Erin." he countered.

"Its just like going to any other doctor, David." she told him. "Catherine isn't going to bite, I promise. She's been my doctor for the past twenty years. She's a lovely woman."

David simply nodded. "Okay." he said. "Are you cold? You look cold."

"I'm fine, David." she assured him. "Really I am."

"You seem a bit exposed, that's all."

"How else am I suppose to be examined?" she asked. "Fully clothed?" still no response from him. "Come on, darling, relax."

"I'm trying."

The doctor opening the door broke the awkward silence. She introduced herself to David, asking him a few questions, asking Erin a few questions, and then proceeded with the examination. Within moments Erin and Catherine were talking about their children. Apparently their sons were the same age. And David felt himself relax a little more.

Dr. Stone turned on the ultrasound machine. "Do you remember how this goes?" she asked, pushing up Erin's pink gown. "The gel might be a little cold at first."

Erin drew in a breath as the gel was amply applied to her lower abdomen. It was always cold. Always. "Will you be able to tell if the baby is developing properly?" It was a question she had been wondering and she knew David had been as well even though he never mentioned it.

"Depending on how far along you are." Catherine replied, moving te transducer around. "Here's the uterus." she said, pointing to the screen. "And here's the amniotic sac. Right there in the middle is the baby."

David watched in amazement. "Its so small."

"About the size of a kidney bean." the doctor confirmed.

The look on David's face simply made Erin want to cry. She had seen the softer side of him but this was something different. Something much more innocent. She gave his hand a squeeze. "My six week estimate was wrong."

Catherine nodded. "Indeed." she confirmed. "I'd say between eight and nine weeks." she continued her assessment. "Still a May baby though."

David dropped a kiss into Erin's hair. "So everything looks okay?"

"Everything looks wonderful." the doctor confirmed. "I'm going to date the pregnancy at eight weeks five days. How does May ninth sound for a due date?"

"Perfect." Erin replied. "You know I prefer spring babies."

Catherine laughed. "Only because you know I don't like delivering over the holidays." she said referring to Erin's youngest daughter Olivia who was born two days before Christmas.

"Here I'll turn on the sound so you two can hear the heartbeat."

An immediate loud rhythmic thumping filled the room. Their baby was right there on the screen in front of them. A tiny baby with a beating heart, fluttering around, safely and securely protected by Erin. He had never been so captivated in his entire life.

Catherine cleaned the gel off of Erin's stomach. "I'll print some pictures for the two of you to take home." she said. "Go ahead and get dressed. We'll finish up in my office."

Erin sat up. "Thank you, Cathy."

"You're welcome." The doctor handed the pictures to David. "It'll take me a few minutes to finish up some paperwork." she told them. "Take your time."

The office door closed quietly behind the doctor. David couldn't stop looking at the ultrasound pictures. "This is amazing." he beamed. "Absolutely amazing. There's such vivid detail. I can even see his little arms and legs."

She was absolutely enchanted by his enthusiasm. "I realize you're rather enamored at the moment, darling, but do you think you could hand me my clothes?"

David looked up at her. "What?"

Erin smiled. "My clothes." she repeated. "I don't really want to go back to headquarters in this pink gown."

"Oh, sorry." he handed her the stack of neatly folded clothes. "Here you go."

"I see how it is." a smirk pulled at her lips. "Already losing interest in me."

"Never." his lips brushed against hers. "Not until May anyway."

Erin wrapped her arms around him. "I don't think I've ever seen you so happy."

"You make me happy."

"And the baby?"

"Icing on the cake."

-Finished


End file.
